<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a wonderful thing by cissathebookworm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168605">a wonderful thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissathebookworm/pseuds/cissathebookworm'>cissathebookworm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Lives, No beta we die like mne, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:15:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissathebookworm/pseuds/cissathebookworm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt accidentally travels to the future and causes mayhem at a welcome feast at Hogwarts. </p><p>"Time travel is a wonderful thing, isn't it?" -Bradley Walsh</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(IMPLIED), Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>228</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a wonderful thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I meant for this story to be much longer but I've lost my motivation for expanding it. It works well enough as a one-shot. I hope you all enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Newt gives a final wave towards Tina before he grips his case tighter and steps onto the ship, or at least he tries to when he is suddenly catapulted through space, not unlike during Apparation. After making a hard landing, Newt stares in shock at his surroundings, not expecting to end up in Hogwarts during what appears to be a beginning of the year feast. Eyes stare at him in shock as Newt clutches his case tighter to himself and nervously looks towards the head table. Dumbledore smiles kindly at Newt and calls out a greeting, “I’d been expecting you, Mister Scamander.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You, ah, you have, Professor?” Newt takes another nervous look around. Despite the age and the gray hair, Newt identifies the man as Albus Dumbledore, his voice and eyes familiar. “I don’t appear to be in my correct time, Professor Dumbledore.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore’s eyes twinkle, “I fear not. In 1927 you come to me with the most fantastical story and ever since I’ve eagerly awaited this day so I can experience it myself. You neglected to inform me of the year you would be popping into. I can’t say you disappoint Mister Scamander.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, bugger. Theseus is going to murder me. First dragons and now extreme time travel without a Time Turner.” Newt sighs before his eyes widen and he exclaims, “My creatures!” Newt hurriedly places his case on the ground and flings it open before clambering inside, much to the surprise of the student population and many faculty members. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dear me,” McGonagall looks surprised, despite herself, “was that Newt Scamander?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed.” Dumbledore confirms, ignoring the shocked murmur that ripples through the student body, “He should be up shortly after he checks over his creatures and then we can settle the matter for the evening.” Rolf Scamander snickers at the situation despite himself, causing Dumbledore to look towards him and comment, “Have you heard this story, Mister Scamander?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone else in the Great Hall turns toward Rolf as well. “I have; it’s Grandpa Theseus’s favorite story.” Rolf nods in confirmation, “I just didn’t realize that I was going to get to be a part of it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few moments later Newt reappears, stripped down to his waistcoat, his sleeves rolled up, and a few pieces of hay stuck in his hair causing Rolf to roll his eyes. “Are your creatures quite well?” Dumbledore asks in good humor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Newt nods, “Nobody seems shaken, thank Merlin. I’m terribly sorry for causing such a scene.” Newt awkwardly scratches the back of his neck, a faint flush rising on his cheeks at all the attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No matter.” Dumbledore brushes off the apology. “Now I do believe that in 1927 you told me that you will suddenly be snapped back to the correct time and nothing we do in the present will send you back. I’ve talked to Hagrid, our groundskeeper, and Magical Creatures professor, and he has eagerly agreed to allow you to teach the class for the year if you are agreeable.” Dumbledore smiles, “It will certainly help keep you out of trouble, Mister Scamander.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t quite that bad when I was in school, Professor,” Newt argues. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore chuckles, “Perhaps. In any case, will you consider the position?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hesitates to answer, only for Pickett to pop out of his pocket and scold him, “Yes, Pickett, no need to scold. I’ll take the position since it’ll keep you happy. I’m never letting you near Theseus again lest he put more ideas in your head.” Newt sighs, but nods and responds to Dumbledore, “I’d be agreeable.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excellent,” Dumbledore beamed, “I’m afraid for tonight you’ll be dining with your house and in the morning we’ll have the table expanded.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Newt quirks a smile, “Quite alright.” Newt gathers his case and plops down in the only empty spot at the Hufflepuff table, which suddenly appears in the middle of the table where the second time seventh year students are seated. Newt settles his case firmly between his legs as Dumbledore gives a quick speech and then food fills the table. Newt fills his plate, steering clear of anything that appears it might contain meat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not a meat eater?” Justin raises an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh lay off, Justin.” Susan scolds him, “Hello Mister Scamander, I’m Susan Bones and the rude one is Justin Finch-Fletchley. To my right is Hannah Abbott and across from her is Ernest Macmillan. On your other side is Rolf Scamander.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Newt turns towards Rolf, “Any relation by chance?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How many other Scamanders do you know in the wizarding world?” Rolf smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Newt smiles and says good-naturedly, “If you’re not Theseus’s then I’m certainly never having children.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rolf snorts, “Yeah, Theseus is my grandfather but you let me into the case and help feed the creatures. Do you have Walter yet?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I assume you mean the menace that is my niffler?” Newt grins, “He’s the reason I was arrested and later kicked out of New York City.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Hufflepuffs gawk at Newt, “Wait, you were arrested?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You say that as if I haven’t been arrested in several different countries.” Newt replies in an amused tone, “Or kicked out and banned from several others.” Newt looks awkwardly down towards his food, pushing his peas around.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or as if you don’t carry around a case that is so very illegal in most countries.” Another voice comments behind the group, causing everyone in the little group to turn in surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Percival, what are you doing here?” Newt asks, happy but confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tina said something seemed off about your departure from New York and Theseus owled me that you never arrived in England. I went to investigate and I too somehow got sucked into the future. Dumbledore told me it’s futile to force our way back to 1926.” Percival nudges Susan over and settles next to Newt, “Why do you have to be such a danger magnet?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a gift.” Newt shrugs, once more looking towards his plate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percival hums his agreement as he fills his plate, chancing a look around the hall before his gaze happens upon Rolf. “You must be a Scamander, you have that shifty look.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rolf’s friends laugh at the offended look on his face, “I will have you know I am a Scamander and quite proud of it. Grandfather is a wonderful wizard and Uncle Newt is even better.” Rolf sniffs, petulantly poking at his peas, “And you always wonder why you’re my least favorite uncle. Grouchy at any age, I swear.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>